Bien o mal
by Mystali 3
Summary: Slade regresa para tener a Robin de aprendiz y apoderarse de la ciudad, ¿Pero a que costo? RxS un poco de RxBB. Ya se mal summary, porfavor dejen sus reviews :3
1. Chapter 1

**¿Bien o mal?**

Últimamente, Slade se había aparecido por Jump City, la lucha con los titanes era como siempre había sido, con muchos robots cubriéndolo y con la misma ansiedad de apoderarse de la ciudad, pero había vuelto, mas decidido que nunca, a tener a Robin como aprendiz, no era difícil adivinar su debilidad, aunque intentara ocultar su relación con Starfire, era más que obvio, la protegía más que a todos, y no es que a sus otros compañeros no los protegiera, pero cualquiera podía notar el cariño demás que le tenía a la bella pelirroja, como era de esperarse Slade se enfocaba en lastimar a sus amigos, pero más a ella, un día ella llego a la torre casi inconsciente por todos los ataques de Slade, sus amigos estaban casi igual de lastimados, y la obsesión de Robin por atrapar a Slade crecía cada vez mas y mas, el sin saberlo alejaba a sus amigos, se encerraba en su habitación para seguir buscando pistas de Slade, las pesadillas cada vez eran más recurrentes, al igual que los ataques.

Estaban todos en la torre T, Raven meditando en su habitación, BB jugando Megamonos 4 mientras comía un sándwich de tofu y Cyborg haciéndole mejoras a su "bebe", Starfire se dirigía a la habitación de Robin para ofrecerle Glork recién preparado y que se sintiera mejor.

-amigo Robin, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto la alienígena con la dulzura que la caracterizaba; la puerta se abrió dejando ver al líder agotado, detrás del antifaz traía ojeras y se notaba que no había dormido en días.

- lo siento Star, estoy ocupado, debo de atraparlo, no dejare que los dañe, no dejare que… te dañe- dijo firme y decidido, su obsesión lo hacía enloquecer, incluso enfermar.

- pero Robin, te estás haciendo daño, debes de descansar y no has comido, por favor, solo te dañas a ti mismo- dijo mientras dejaba el Glork en el suelo y le acariciaba el rostro.

- aprecio el gesto Star, pero si algo te pasara yo me moriría, sabes que te amo y que no dejare que ese psicópata te lastime- trataba de no mirarla a los ojos, porque si no cedería ante la petición de su novia.

- Robin, sabes que yo también te amo, que siempre lo hare, pero…- fueron interrumpidos por una luz roja que llenaba cada rincón de la torre, corrieron hacia la sala para ver qué es lo que ocurría, encontraron al resto de los titanes presentes, Cyborg tecleaba rápidamente para que apareciera el responsable del alboroto en la pantalla.

- ¡vieeeeeeejo!, estaba a punto de pasar el nivel final- quejo Chico Bestia llorando estilo anime.

- es por eso que lo poco que te queda de cerebro no te funciona- contesto Raven en su típico tono monótono.

- ¡OYE! Yo si...-

- es Slade- interrumpió Cy, el silencio inundo la torre, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, ni siquiera BB se animaba a decir alguna broma tonta, solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada del líder.

- bien, ¿Qué esperan?, ¡andando!- grito el líder enojado, nadie dijo nada y todos se limitaron a obedecerlo, no querían hacerlo enojar mas, Robin se fue en su moto, Cy en su auto, las chicas volando y BB siguiéndolas en forma de águila, llegaron al lugar, parecía ser una bodega abandonada, los robots comando de Slade estaban robando unas cajas que al parecer contenían armas, eran bastantes robots, los titanes estaban en posición de ataque, pero Robin acabo con todos los robots muy rápido, los demás titanes estaban espantados pero no sorprendidos por la actitud de su líder, ya no quedaba ni un robot en pie, Robin apenas y se mostraba cansado.

-¡muéstrate cobarde!- grito más que furioso

- que te he dicho Robin, paciencia, la primera lección- dijo Slade saliendo de las sombras y con acento burlón, Robin no tardo en atacar con todo lo que tenía, saco su boo-staff y comenzó a golpearlo, Slade esquivaba casi todos los golpes, sabía que debía cansarlo y separarlo de sus amigos, los titanes solo veían la pelea, se debatían si meterse o no, si lo hacían Robin se enfadaría con ellos, pero si no lo hacían Robin saldría lastimado y probablemente Slade cumpla con su objetivo, Slade apretó un botón y el lugar se derrumbo, separando a Robin y a los titanes.

- ROBIN- grito la pelirroja preocupada

-STAR- grito el líder desde el otro lado del derrumbe, Slade apretó otro botón desde su manga y del lado en donde se encontraban los titanes aparecieron miles de robots.

- no podemos dejarlo solo, ya sabemos lo que pasara, Slade, el lo va a lastimar, no podemos permitir tal atrocidad- alegaba la princesa tamaraneana desesperada por hallar al amor de su vida sano y salvo.

- Star, debemos de vencer a los robots y luego ayudaremos a Robin- dijo la hechicera tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

- tranquila el estará bien- apoyo Cy, y comenzaron a luchar, golpes, starbolts, hechizos, cañonazos y rugidos de diversos animales se desataban en aquel lugar.

Mientras con Robin y Slade

- me las pagaras maldito infeliz- dijo Robin arrastrando el odio en cada letra.

- Robin- dijo el villano negando con la cabeza- sabes que estarás mucho mejor conmigo, sabes que conmigo podrás probar el poder y la gloria, únete a mí y te enseñare todo lo que se, con el tiempo te gustara- ofreció con un tono de amabilidad.

- ¡JAMAS!- grito el pelinegro y peleo con todas sus fuerzas, le lanzo birdarangs, bombas, patadas voladoras y golpes, algunas ocasiones fallaba, otras acertaba; el tiempo se paso muy rápido para los dos rivales, Robin ya estaba agotado, sudaba y sentía que le faltaba el aire, se hinco en el piso en señal de agotamiento.

- lo vez Robin, tienes tanto que aprender- se burlaba el villano, avanzo hacia él y le dio una patada en el estomago, Robin salió volando y se fue a estrellar con una pared, jadeando se levanto con esfuerzos y le lanzo un golpe a Slade que este esquivo, agarro el brazo que el chico maravilla había utilizado para lanzar el golpe y se lo doblo en su espalda, este grito de dolor, con trabajo se logro zafar, no se iba a dar por vencido, así que le lanzo una patada, pero el enmascarado agarro su tobillo y azoto al chico en el piso, era oficial, el había perdido esta pelea y tenía que aceptarlo.

-¿Qué pasa chico maravilla, ya no puedes? ¿Necesitas la ayuda de tus patéticos amiguitos?- provoco Slade, Robin se levanto y seguía luchando, pero era en vano, ya estaba muy débil.

-solo cállate y no metas a los titanes en esto- intento defenderse Robin, Slade lo levanto del cuello de su traje y lo acorralo en la pared.

- ¡déjame en paz!- intentaba zafarse el pelinegro, Slade se descubrió un poco de su máscara, dejando ver su boca, se acerco al oído del chico, este podía sentir el aliento del villano en su oreja, era tan cálido, pero a la vez le daba asco.

- nunca te dejare solo Robin, yo te puedo dar lo que los titanes no te pueden dar, lo que ella no te puede dar- susurro lentamente, haciendo énfasis en la palabra ella, antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, Slade lo beso, Robin estaba en shock, no podía moverse, no correspondió al beso pero tampoco lo detuvo, Slade aprovecho su confusión para hacer el beso más apasionado, luego lo bajo delicadamente al suelo y activo una bomba de humo, cuando el humo se disipo el villano ya no estaba, el petirrojo no lo podía creer, se sentía tan mal, se sentía tan bien, le daba una sensación de asco, pero también una de calidez, ya no sabía en qué creer, se quedo pasmado unos minutos hasta que llegaron los demás titanes.

- ROBIN, por favor háblame, Cyborg, dime que tiene, dime que está bien- pedía Starfire a gritos mientras lo abrazaba con toda su fuerza, que por cierto era mucha.

- no lo sé Star, todo indica estar bien, su biométrica esta normal- indico el mitad maquina

-¡NO!, el no está bien, le pasa algo, ¡y tenemos que averiguarlo!- exigía la pelirroja.

* * *

Hola :3 mmm bueno soy nueva, espero que les guste y dejen Reviews, ¿les gusto? háganmelo saber por favor :D


	2. Chapter 2

**siiiiiiiiiiii aqui la sexy continuacion :3 bueno espero que les guste :)**

**Disclaimer: los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Cartoon Network y Warner. VUELVEN EN ABRIL!**

* * *

-¡NO!, el no está bien, le pasa algo, ¡y tenemos que averiguarlo!- exigía la pelirroja

-Star, tranquila, quizás Raven pueda entrar en su mente y ver que pasa- sugirió el verde

- lo siento, pero la pelea me dejo agotada, el entrar en su mente requiere de mucho poder, por ahora será mejor llevarlo a la torre- acto seguido Star cargo a Robin y siguieron la sugerencia de la peli-violeta, todos se subieron al auto T y fueron directo a la torre, cuando apenas arranco el coche Robin reacciono, el estaba recostado en el asiento de atrás, su cabeza estaba en las piernas de Star, BB se había ofrecido a ir volando y Raven se fue en el asiento del copiloto, de modo que dejaron a la pareja atrás, el líder pestañeo un par de veces (no se notaba por el antifaz, de hecho, se enteraron de su estado de shock por qué no se movía) y Star lo abrazo.

-¡Robin!, oh que glorioso es verte ileso, cuéntanos que te hizo el villano-

- el… el, pues me… lastimo- titubeo, no quería contarle a nadie sobre su experiencia con el villano, mucho menos a Star, todavía no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero para hacer eso, nada buenas.

- Robin, jamás debimos dejarte solo, es nuestra culpa, lo siento- se disculpo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la boca de su líder, cuando quedaban escasos centímetros del beso Robin la separo bruscamente, ella solo bajo la mirada apenada y triste, "porque Robin, sabes que yo te amo, que te hizo ese maldito", pensaba la tamaraneana, el se sentó y fue mirando hacia la ventana, se hizo un silencio sepulcral, Raven y Cyborg habían presenciado lo sugerido y no se atrevían a hablar, no sabían que decir, cuando por fin llegaron a la torre les esperaba un chico bestia ansioso.

- ¿Qué hay?, ¿Qué le paso a Robin?, ¿Por qué vienen tan callados?- inquirió el cambiante

- nada, titanes es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, AHORA- dijo Robin en un tono de enfado, pero lo que en realidad sentía era miedo y confusión.

- en primer lugar, no eres nuestra mama como para decirnos que hacer ¿ok? Y en segundo se supone que deberías estar en la enfermería, estas muy herido- hablo la hechicera por todos.

- de acuerdo- dijeron al unísono Cyborg y Chico Bestia

- no, me voy a mi habitación, tengo que descansar, ustedes también deberían hacer lo mismo, fue una dura batalla- dicho esto se fue, al igual que Starfire, cada quien se fue a su habitación.

- tensión- dijo BB, segundos después recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de su amiga oji-violeta.

-¡AUCH!, no deberías…- Raven lo veía con cara de pocos amigos- quiero decir, deberíamos ir todos a dormir-y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- cuestiono el moreno

- no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea tenemos que aceptar que no nos lo va a decir- respondió la gótica, Cyborg solo asintió y cada quien se fue a su habitación.

En la habitación de Star

- ¿por qué Robin?, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Qué nos paso?- se lamentaba mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, no quería aceptar el hecho de que SU Robin era igual que Slade, que los estaba alejando de él, ella ya lo sabía, sabía lo que le pasaba a su novio con la aparición de Slade, pero prefería ignorarlo, era menos doloroso engañarse a ella misma, hoy no era la excepción, ella se engañaba a si misma repitiéndose varias veces que solo estaba cansado, que era por la fatiga de que Slade huyera, que eran sus golpes y moretones, pero no le serviría de nada, tenía que aceptarlo, cuando se trataba de Slade su novio enloquecía, y ella sabía que era algo que no podía cambiar, lloro hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

En la habitación de Robin

- ¿Qué es lo que tramas, maldito?- se cuestionaba, nada encajaba, por primera vez estaba realmente confundido, el sabia que tramaba algo, su conducta no era normal, o pensándolo bien quizás sí, se podía esperar todo de un psicópata como ese, pero tenía miedo, había que afrontarlo, no sabía por qué, ni cuando, todo el odio que sentía hacia él se había transformado en miedo, quizás porque lo lastimo a él, a sus amigos y al amor de su vida, o tal vez porque era el único villano que sabia como alterarlo y confundirlo; trato de despejar su mente y sin esperarlo cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya era la media noche, todos estaban dormidos en esa torre en forma de T, en ese lugar reinaba la paz, por lo menos de noche, nada perturbaba el silencio en el hogar de los defensores de aquella gran ciudad. Extrañamente el chico maravilla no estaba en soñando en nada, estaba tan agotado por la pelea que se le había olvidado cambiarse y se durmió con su uniforme, los minutos pasaban, todo transcurría normal, hasta que el joven que yacía dormido sintió a alguien al lado, se despertó de golpe y hubiera podido jurar que era Slade, hubiera podido jurar que estaba a su lado, sacudió su cabeza para deshacer esa idea, toda la paz se le había ido y de nuevo tenía miedo, decidió ir a revisar la torre, reviso cada rincón, en la sala de evidencias, en el living, en el sótano, en el gimnasio, en la parte de arriba de la torre, pero no había nada, no reviso en la habitación de sus compañeros por respeto, se dirigía a su habitación pero se detuvo en la puerta donde decía con letras mayúsculas Starfire, su corazón se acelero como si acabara de correr un maratón, si a ella le pasaba algo el moría, así que sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la habitación de la chica que le robaba el pensamiento, se acerco a esa cama redonda y le acaricio el rostro.

- te amo Star- le susurro al oído, le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro a su habitación, mentalmente se cercioraba de haber revisado cada rincón de la torre, después de mucho tiempo logro tranquilizarse, pestañeaba debido al sueño, luego un ruido lo despertó y vio una sombra recorrer su habitación, recordó aquel día donde Slade lo había hecho alucinar, así que para que no se repitiera encendió su lámpara de mesa.

- no es real, no es real, solo necesito descansar, es eso, si, el me hizo esto de nuevo, nada es real- se repetía así mismo una y otra vez.

- oh créeme, soy más real de lo que esperarías- hablo al que menos esperaba en ese momento, al que menos deseaba ver.

- Slade- susurro y no se espero a una respuesta, solo se abalanzo contra él y comenzó a golpearlo con todo lo que tenia, deseaba que pagara todo lo que hizo, deseaba acabar con él antes de que perdiera la cordura, deseaba… su muerte, no fallo casi ningún golpe, todos eran certeros, pero el villano no mostraba señales de dolor, es mas parecía fascinado, Robin paro debido al cansancio, no siguió golpeándolo porque despertaría a sus demás compañeros y seguía su idea de que él no era real.

- eres un muchacho ejemplar Robin, a pesar de todo sigues defiendo a tus amigos y a tu ciudad, estoy seguro de que John y Marie estarían orgullosos del pequeño Dick ¿no es verdad?- el petirrojo abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo sabia tanto de, él?, y lo más importante ¿todo esto era real?

* * *

**bueno espero que les haya gustado, gracias a Yarezzi Phantom Grayson y a caflixzloverobxstar por dejar un review y por supuesto a Michel Anders que me ayudo con algunos asuntillos, creo que lo mejore, bueno digan que puede mejorar y que les gusto, nos leemos luego, buena vibra :3**

**PD: ¿esta muy corto?**


	3. Chapter 3

**he vuelto con otra continuación, espero les guste diganme que les pareció.**

**Los Teen Titans o Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cartoon Network y DC comics. :D**

* * *

_- eres un muchacho ejemplar Robin, a pesar de todo sigues defiendo a tus amigos y a tu ciudad, estoy seguro de que John y Marie estarían orgullosos del pequeño Dick ¿no es verdad?- el petirrojo abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo sabia tanto de, él?, y lo más importante ¿todo esto era real?_

- cállate idiota ¡CALLATE!- exigía el chico exaltado y furioso.

- no te alteres, o tu querida princesita se podría despertar, se podría molestar, no queremos dañarla ¿verdad?- dijo el villano.

- no eres real, no eres real, no pudiste evadir la seguridad de la torre, no puedes saber tanto de mi, ni de Star, no eres real, no eres real, NO LO ERES- alegaba el chico maravilla

- mi querido Robin ¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que estamos destinados a ser maestro y aprendiz?, ¿Cómo?-dijo en un tono de compasión y amabilidad, dos cosas que definitivamente no tenía.

- cuando me besaste, me drogaste, esto es una pesadilla, nada de esto puede ser real- trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, pero era inútil, aunque lo negara mil veces sabía que era real.

- solo forje nuestra alianza, algún día me imploraras para que sea tu maestro, y al final serás igual que yo, eso es algo que no puedes evitar- el villano insistía, Robin ya no sabía que pensar, casi perdía la cordura por completo.

- solo vete- dijo tratando de calmarse- ahora- ordeno como si fuera un producto de su imaginación.

- nos veremos, lo sabes- se iba a ir por la ventana, Robin ni siquiera pensaba en atraparlo, el se engañaba a sí mismo, se repetía que no era real- ah y cuida a tu princesita, no queremos que se lastime- dicho esto último por fin se fue, Robin no sabía qué hacer, de verdad tenía miedo, pero no se iba a dejar engañar tan fácil, le haría caso a sus amigos, estaban en lo cierto, necesitaba relajarse, tanto pensar en Slade lo había hecho enloquecer. Seguía firme ante la idea de que no era real hasta que se escucho un grito desgarrador, corrió esperando estar equivocado, esperando a no escucharlo de la persona que él creía, otra vez azotado de golpe a la realidad, entro sin tocar y vio a su princesa sentada en la cama agarrándose el brazo.

-Star ¿Qué paso? Dime que tienes- dijo, jamás se le había escuchado tan nervioso.

- creo que me corte Robin, gracias por preocuparte, creo que estaré bien- trato de consolarle, pero no funciono.

- déjame ver- acto seguido Star le mostro su brazo, era una cortada profunda pero no tan grave- ¿te duele?, te llevare a la enfermería, lo siento fue todo mi culpa- el líder titán estaba más que ansioso, maldito Slade pensaba.

- Robin no es nada ¿Por qué estas tan ansioso?- inquirió preocupada la alienígena

- ¿yo? No, no estoy ansioso, quizás solo me hace falta dormir, es eso sí, pero dime ¿Cómo ocurrió?- era notable su desesperación, hacia que Starfire se pusiera igual de ansiosa que el.

- amm… pues yo… me resbale de la cama y… me lastime- la verdad ella no sabía como se había lastimado, pero no quería que SU Robin se preocupara, ella sabía que no debía decirle que no tenía ni idea de cómo resulto lastimada, pero también sabía que él la conocía perfectamente bien y el ya sospechaba que le mentía.

- Star, no me mientas sé que no fue así, por favor- llegaron a la enfermería y la sentó en la camilla- dime lo que en realidad ocurrió, lo que sea que recuerdes- le devastaba verlo así, odiaba que se preocupara, y más si era por su culpa.

- bueno… la verdad es que yo…- trataba de desviar la mirada de su acompañante, si bien ella no podía ver sus ojos sabia que el notaria como se empeñaba en evitar su mirada, el joven líder más que enojado, como ella creía, estaba sumamente preocupado, ya que si había sido Slade entonces todo lo que dijo era cierto, la agarro del mentón y la levanto ligeramente para que lo mirara directo a los ojos, acto seguido se quito el antifaz dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules, solo en una ocasión lo había hecho y había sido con ella, pero era una ocasión diferente, la pelirroja se sorprendió ante este acto, pero no podía mentirle, porque simplemente lo amaba- yo estaba dormida, escuche un ruido pero no le di importancia, y entonces sentí una molesta sensación de dolor, me levante y vi mi brazo sangrar, fue ahí cuando grite, y luego, gracias a X'hal apareciste tu- termino de relatar la ojiverde.

- Slade- susurro el pelinegro, la pelirroja ladeo la cabeza y le dedico una mirada de confusión, luego la abrazo, en sus brazos se sentía seguro, ella como era de esperarse, correspondió al abrazo, duro mucho y ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pero tenía que curarla, fue el único modo en el que se pudieron separar, se dirigió al botiquín de primeros auxilios y saco el material necesario para curarla, con toda la paciencia del mundo de sentó a su lado y delicadamente le paso el algodón con alcohol sobre la herida, ella trato de esconder su mueca de dolor, pero el se dio cuenta, así que lo hizo todavía más despacio, cuando termino la vendo y guardo lo que ya no necesitaba.

- ¿estás bien?-

- ahora lo estoy- el petirrojo sonrió de lado, se puso su antifaz y la llevo cargando hasta su habitación.

- Robin-

-¿sí?- contesto el aludido.

- ¿crees que puedas quedarte conmigo esta noche?- inquirió la chica, ahora estaba igual de sonrojada que su novio.

- claro, solo que yo no sé dormir en camas re…-

- ¿podría ser en tu espacio de descanso e intimidad?- pregunto nerviosa y refiriéndose a su cuarto.

- de acuerdo- contesto amablemente, si lo pensaba bien era mejor, era mas cómodo y todas sus armas estaban a su alcance, con su hermosa princesa a un lado podría recuperar el sueño fácilmente, se abrió la puerta y coloco a la chica cuidadosamente en la cama, ella se hizo a un lado y el chico se acomodo junto a ella, se quito el antifaz, lo dejo a un lado y abrazo a su novia de manera que quedaron frente a frente, se cruzaron sus miradas y ambos se sonrojaron, luego soltaron una risita nerviosa, ella se acerco mas a él, y se besaron, un lindo y tierno pero apasionado beso, cuando estaban juntos lo que los rodeaba se desvanecía, solo importaban ellos en ese momento, antes de que llegara a otra cosa decidieron dejarlo ahí por el momento.

- que tengas un lindo y confortable sueño Robin-

- igualmente Star- dijo a la vez que besaba su frente y la recargaba en su pecho, después de un rato ella cayó en los brazos de Morfeo- jamás me dejes, Star, prometo protegerte de Slade y de mi mismo- vocifero el chico maravilla antes de caer rendido igualmente que su acompañante.

A la mañana siguiente, en el living.

- buenas días- bostezo- hey donde están el chico maravilla y su novia- inquirió el cambiante

- no lo sé, pero no deberías de meterte en cosas que no te importan, de seguro siguen cansados por la batalla- respondió la hechicera del grupo sin despegar los ojos de su libro de terror mientras levitaba mirando hacia la ventana.

- oye bestita, que tal si traes tu cámara y los captamos en la acción, así podremos sobornarlo- dijo el mitad maquina con cara de genio malvado.

- tienes razón, vacaciones aquí vamos- ambos adolescentes salieron corriendo del lugar para llevar a cabo su plan.

- chicos- dijo la hechicera con cara de fastidio y posteriormente se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un té de hierbas; los adolescentes entraron primero a la habitación de la tamaraneana.

- viejo no está aquí- dijo el cambiante.

- ya sé, solo pueden estar en el cuarto de Robin- contesto el morocho.

- la juventud de hoy en día, ¿Qué se puede esperar?- hablo el verde con tono indignado.

- concéntrate, mira, yo abriré la puerta y tu tomas la foto rápido, luego escondes la cámara en un lugar seguro y corremos lo más rápido que podamos ¿entendido?-

- y anotado- terminada su estrategia se dirigieron al cuarto de su líder, se tardaron un tiempo en abrir la puerta, la habitación se encontraba en penumbras, tragaron gordo y se apresuraron, se acercaron un poco mas y pudieron verlos abrazados, tomaron la foto deprisa, y al parecer ni se inmutaron, ellos no sabían lo que les había ocurrido, tomaron varias fotos porque veían que no se despertaban, tomaron de diferentes ángulos y al parecer el flash no los lastimaba, en total tomaron veinte fotos, según ellos para tener suficientes pruebas.

- viejo, esto vale oro- decía el cambiante con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡sí!, así podremos ir a comer pizza más seguido, ir a visitar a los titanes este y comprar nuevas refacciones a mí bebe- ambos estaban emocionados.

- ¿sabes que es lo mejor?-

-¡más videojuegos!- dijeron al unísono pero en un tono de voz prudente para que los dos tortolos no se despertaran, alguien llego por atrás de modo que los exalto, Chico Bestia tapo la boca de Cyborg y Cyborg la de su amigo verde.

- salgan de aquí, que creen que hacen, Robin los va a matar- era la hechicera, que hablaba en el mismo tono que sus compañeros.

- vamos Rae tú también eres cómplice, además piensa en los beneficios- dijo BB alzando ambas cejas.

- tenemos la evidencia suficiente, pero tienes que estar de nuestro lado- esta vez fue Cyborg el que hablo, la hechicera enarco una ceja, considerando la posibilidad, ciertamente tendría menos entrenamientos y más tiempo para meditar, no tendría que aceptar los alimentos alienígenas de la chica y podría visitar más seguido su biblioteca preferida.

- ¿Qué esperan?, salgamos de aquí- contesto finalmente la peli-violeta, ambos chicos sonrieron ampliamente, justo cuando iban a cruzar el umbral de la habitación, sucedió lo que menos esperaban, su líder despertó, entrecerró los ojos para cerciorarse de que estaba en lo cierto, y si, estaban sus tres amigos saliendo de su habitación en puntillas, para no hacer ruido, y cierto chico verde con una cámara en la mano, se aclaro la garganta sonoramente para llamar su atención, cosa que logro, y ninguno de los tres dijo nada hasta que el hablo.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo subiendo cada vez más el tomo de voz.

- vuelve a dormir, ya nos íbamos- hablo el cambiante con una risita nerviosa.

- explíquense, ¿Raven?- enarco una ceja, pero ahora se podían ver sus perfectos ojos azules, ninguno de los tres lo habían visto sin antifaz.

-trate de detenerlos- explico, ni siquiera se veía preocupada

- traidora- dijo BB en un tono de voz apenas audible

- lindos ojos viejo, pero ya nos íbamos- adulo el metálico, Robin al darse cuenta de que no traía antifaz se enojo aun mas.

- ¿PARA QUE CREEN QUE CADA QUIEN TIENE SU HABITACION POR SEPARADO?, SE LOS PONGO SIMPLE ¡PRIVACIDAD!- dijo el líder, estaba hecho una fiera.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?, amigos ¿Por qué interrumpen la privacidad en el espacio de Robin?- ni siquiera se notaba molesta, seguía con su tono de voz amable y dulce, solo que ahora estaba despeinada por que se acababa de levantar.

- todo fue idea de Silkie- dijo mostrando a su macota ante sus amigos, luego en tono de voz que solo Raven y Cyborg pudieran escuchar dijo- si nos apuramos podremos llegar a Groenlandia sin levantar sospechas- no había tomado en cuenta que su líder se encontraba en frente de él, ya con su antifaz puesto.

* * *

**ok, esta parte esta mas relajada, según yo, no tiene tanto drama ni tanto Slade, es un pequeño intento de comedia que espero y sea de su agrado :3**

**Yarezzi Phantom Grayson: la idea es volver loco a Robin C: y bueno no te puedo contar si pasa algo bueno o malo solo te diré que pasa algo... interesante :3**

**dragonazabache: me alegra ir por el buen camino :D espero que este capitulo te llame la atención.**

**Gracias por comentar, buena vibra a todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero les agrade este parte :3**

**Disclaimer: Los Jovenes Titanes o Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y Warner Bros.**

* * *

_- todo fue idea de Silkie- dijo mostrando a su macota ante sus amigos, luego en tono de voz que solo Raven y Cyborg pudieran escuchar dijo- si nos apuramos podremos llegar a Groenlandia sin levantar sospechas- no había tomado en cuenta que su líder se encontraba en frente de él, ya con su antifaz puesto._

- no irán a ningún lado, hasta que aprendan a respetar- vocifero el pelinegro seriamente.

- Robin, no seas tan duro, yo creo que esta es una de las tradiciones de la Tierra, festejar las relaciones interpersonales que se tornan románticas, ¿no es así amigos?- dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual, recogió a Silkie del suelo y comenzó a mecerlo entre sus brazos como si de un bebe se tratara.

- exactamente Robin, la chica tiene el punto- defendió Cy

- sí, nos reiremos de todo esto, algún día- hablo BB

- apoyo a la chica- dijo Raven, Starfire sonrió aun mas, su sonrisa redujo considerablemente el enojo de Robin.

- está bien, ¿y que tienen planeado?- cuestiono el petirrojo, sabía que no se esperaban esa pregunta.

- uuuuuh, pues… mmm… el vuelo a Groenlandia sale en 20 minutos- dijo el verde, a lo que el líder enarco una ceja, esperando una respuesta que no proviniera de BB.

- iremos a comer pizza viejo- dijo Cy con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

- y luego a la feria, o a cualquier lugar que les parezca divertido- dijo, con más inteligencia que sus otros dos amigos, la hechicera, luego su mejor amiga voló hacia ella y la cargo en forma de abrazo.

- sí, la amiga Raven tiene razón, podemos ir a la feria y subirnos a la montaña rusa, o podríamos ir al cine y hacer el ritual del bostezo del que me hablo Chico Bestia o…-se vio interrumpida por su novio.

- ¿ritual del bostezo?- dijo con tono de fastidio mirando a su amigo verde.

- sí, es que estábamos viendo una película y… le tuve que explicar- se defendía nervioso mientras soltaba una risita que lo hacía ver tierno.

- ¿Qué clase de película veían y como se lo explicaste?- dijo el petirrojo tratando de mantener la calma.

- era una película de adolecentes enamorados…- explico el verde muy nervioso esperando no ser golpeado por su líder.

- y ¿Cómo se lo explicaste?- inquirió Robin

- me uso a mí como ejemplo- explico la hechicera

- es cierto, salió volando hasta el otro extremo del living- se burlo el mitad robot

- todavía duele- dijo en tono dramático el verde mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

- de acuerdo- rodo los ojos- entonces que esperan vamos- a sus amigos les brillaron los ojos, menos a Raven y todos salieron corriendo a prepararse.

- y ¿Por qué de pronto la actitud de padre consentidor?- cuestiono la hechicera.

- al igual que tu actitud de madre solapadora- contesto con una sonrisa de lado.

- buen punto- dijo y se fue, pero lo que nadie sabía era que su líder estaba enloqueciendo, de no ser por sus amigos de seguro en ese momento estaría en Arkham.

Todos los titanes estuvieron listos en menos de veinte minutos, estaban esperando a su líder y a su compañera gótica, cuando todos estuvieron listos partieron hacia la pizzería, todos estaban relajados, incluso Robin, se convencía a si mismo que mientras estuviera con sus amigos nada malo podría pasarle, pero no consideraba que alguien tenía otros planes para él, llegaron a tan dichoso lugar y estacionaron el vehículo azul con blanco.

- viejo, este día será genial- hablo el meta morfo.

- claro, haremos todo lo que nos plazca, y sin interrupciones- afirmo el metálico.

-¿no es glorioso amigos?- pregunto la tamaraneana.

-claro- dijeron Raven y Robin al unisonó, el héroe sonaba ligeramente entusiasmado, y la hechicera lo dijo en su mismo tono de siempre.

- eso creen, no saben lo que les espera… Robin- dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la calle, claro que ninguno de los titanes escucho y se dedicaron a hacer bromas y a disfrutar de su improvisado día libre, la mesera ya sabía que llevarles a los héroes, pidieron lo de siempre, pagaron y se fueron.

- y ¿ahora que tienen planeado?- inquirió el líder abrazando a su novia, todos se sorprendieron ante este gesto, pero no dijeron nada.

- mmmm… pues… ya sabes… iremos… ahí…- trato de mentir el cambiante.

- podemos ir a la pista de patinaje- dijo el metálico.

- como quieran- respondió la dama obscura.

- ¡sí!, deben de ver mis movimientos en la pista, a las nenas les encanta- dijo con aires de grandeza BB, los demás solo rodaron los ojos o pusieron cara de fastidio.

- ¿Qué es la pista de patinaje?- pregunto confundida ladeando la cabeza.

- es un lugar genial Star, ponen música de ambiente y luces y patinas- "explico" su amigo verde.

- es donde te colocan… artefactos, para que puedas ir más rápido- dijo la hechicera.

- cuando lleguemos, podrás entenderlo mejor- dijo el líder con paciencia y cariño.

- de acuerdo, ¡vamos a divertirnos!, la pista de patinaje más cercana queda como a dos calles, ¿vamos caminando o en mi hermoso bebe?- al momento de referirse a su vehículo le brillaron los ojos, como a un niño cuando acaba de entrar a una dulcería, o como a Chico Bestia cuando encuentra sus videojuegos favoritos.

- uh ¿caminando?- cuestiono la gótica, pero más bien se escuchaba sarcástico, decidieron irse caminando, como había dicho el joven mitad maquina, el lugar no se encontraba muy lejos, entraron y todo el público presente, incluido el personal del lugar, se sorprendieron y empezaron los murmureos, unos decían "¿qué hacen aquí?, no deberían cuidar la ciudad" otros se acercaban para pedirles autógrafos y tomarse una fotografía con sus héroes, cuando lograron esquivar a todos sus fans, llegaron al mostrador y pidieron sus patines, se los pusieron e ingresaron a la pista.

- Robin, no puedo caminar normalmente, estos artefactos hacen que pierda el equilibrio- decía la pelirroja tratando de no caer.

- no te preocupes Star, ya aprenderás, puedes apoyarte de mi mientras aprendes- ambos se sonrojaron y entraron tomados de las manos a la pista.

- ¿Dónde quedo tu encanto?- pregunto burlonamente la hechicera a su amigo más pequeño.

- es solo cuestión de práctica, y la perdí hace mucho- se defendía el verde tratando de no caerse al igual que la alienígena.

- vaya, al parecer alguien decepcionara a las "nenas"- se burlaba igualmente el mitad maquina.

- no es cierto- bufo BB molesto.

- que si- comenzó a pelear el moreno.

- que no-

- que si-

-QUE NO-

- que sí, que sí, que sí, que si, hasta el infinito- insistía Cy

- uno más que tu por siempre- dijo el cambiante.

- amargado, poco creativo- susurraba el metálico enojado.

- botellita de jerez, todo lo que me digas será al revés- decía su mejor amigo sacando la lengua como un niño pequeño.

- ya basta- dijo Raven jalándolos a ambos de las orejas y llevándolos casi a rastras a la pista- están peor que niños- comento fastidiada.

- ¿Por qué la tardanza?- inquirió el petirrojo enarcando una ceja.

- son como niños- decía la peli-violeta con cara de fastidio.

- carreritas- dijo Cyborg

- de acuerdo- contesto el Chico Bestia

- te vas a caer- dijo Raven en tono de reproche maternal.

- no te esponjes nena, estaré bien- fue la respuesta de su amigo verde, ella solo se limito a rodar los ojos.

- amigos Raven tiene razón, estos artefactos en forme de zapato, no son seguros- trato de convencerlos la oji verde.

- ya es tarde Star- dijo el líder para que su novia desistiera de la idea de convencerlos, sabía que era como tratar con niños.

- vean esta técnica- dijo el cambiante.

- ¡ahora!- ordeno el metálico, ambos chicos salieron disparados con el objetivo de darle la vuelta a la pista, al principio iban bien, las personas les tuvieron que dar el paso para no acabar en el suelo.

- te ganare - retaba BB

- en tus sueños- le respondía Cy, iban cuello a cuello, hasta que Chico Bestia tropezó, y cuando intentaba no caer se agarro como pudo de su amigo que estaba a punto de llegar, podía ver a sus otros tres amigos a pocos metros, pero ambos cayeron sonoramente, nadie pudo aguantar la risa, se podía observar el pie de BB en la cara e Cyborg, una mano de este a varios metros de donde se encontraban ellos y la cara de BB estampada en el suelo de la pista, sus tres amigos los ayudaron a levantarse después de que se les pasara la risa, incluso Raven había reído, fue una risa casi inaudible, pero rio.

- viejo, arruinaste la técnica maestra- le reprochaba BB a su amigo metálico mientras era ayudado por Raven a levantarse.

- ¿yo?, ¿Quién fue el tonto que tropezó?- replico Cyborg, a la vez que era ayudado por su líder y su amiga pelirroja.

- hey, ¡no me digas así!- se defendía el verde, empezaron otra pelea, y sus amigos se dedicaron miradas de comprensión, cada quien se fue por su lado dejando a ambos titanes solos.

- ¿bailamos?- le preguntaba el pelinegro a su novia.

- no lo sé, con estos artefactos es seguro que perderé el equilibrio- decía ella preocupada.

- tranquila, estaré siempre a tu lado- susurro a su oído, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la tomo por la cintura y comenzaron a "bailar", después se dieron cuenta de que les era complicado, así que decidieron darle la vuelta a la pista, mientras tanto un chico se le acerca a Raven.

-hola- comenzó el chico, tenía apariencia de bravucón prepotente.

-hola- contesto la heroína sin darle mucha importancia.

- te he visto mucho en la biblioteca, ¿Qué clase de libros te gustan?- al parecer a ese joven le atraía la hechicera que defendía la ciudad.

- los de terror ¿y a ti?-

-igual- ambos no mostraban emoción alguna, pero la plática se tornaba amena, al otro extremo de la pista seguían los dos titanes en el suelo.

- recuérdame mandarte a clases de patinaje, menos tofu y mas patinaje- se dirigía a Cyborg a su amigo verde, el cual estaba peculiarmente distraído, el metálico estaba confundido, empezó a zarandear a su compañero, pero este no reaccionaba, tenía la mirada enfocada en el otro extremo de la pista.

- uh… ¿bestita?- inquiría su amigo preocupado, su rostro mostraba enfado, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amiga gótica.

- aléjate de ella- dijo molesto.

- solo estamos platicando, apártate- le contesto aquel joven de tez pálida y cabello negro.

- ¡no! Tu apártate de mi… amiga- últimamente él había sentido más que amistad por su compañera, desde el regreso de Terra, el se había ilusionado, seguía enamorado de ella, al no recordar nada, o como dijo Slade, al no querer recordar nada su mundo se vino abajo, no lo lograba comprender, hasta donde el sabia los dos se amaban, pero ella ya no, eso lo había confundido demasiado, después de irla a visitar esa última vez había desistido de todos sus intentos y en las misiones ya no era lo mismo, todos notaron eso pero Raven fue quien más lo apoyo hablo con el e incluso lo abrazo cuando estaba llorando, después de un tiempo el joven verde había superado por completo el tema de Tara, como ahora se hacía llamar, pero se había enamorado de Raven, sus compañeros ya lo sospechaban, últimamente estaban pasando más tiempo juntos, Raven incluso lo dejaba entrar a su habitación; estaba más que sonrojado.

- ¿Cómo una chica tan inteligente como ella, puede ser amigo de alguien tan tonto?- contesto con un tono de presunción.

- ¡cállate! Tú ni siquiera me conoces- refunfuño molesto el cambiante.

- por favor, toda la ciudad te conoce, ni siquiera puedes evitar ser tonto en frente de la prensa- el comentario hizo callar al menor de los titanes, no sabía que contestar y estaba rojo de vergüenza.

- déjalo en paz- exigió Raven.

- ¿Por qué callar la verdad?- seguía insultando el joven.

- no es la verdad- protesto la peli violeta.

- sabes que es verdad, sabes que somos más listos- eso hizo enfadar a la joven de sobremanera.

- tú no eres mejor que él, el salva la ciudad, el tiene más amigos que tú, ¿tú que tienes? ¿Tú qué haces por los demás?- sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo y su voz se hacía más gruesa, de modo que intimidaba al joven con aires de superioridad.

- Rae yo… yo te… amo- dijo tímidamente Chico Bestia- me lo había guardado por mucho tiempo, pero ya no puedo más, simplemente te amo- la chica se sonrojo y lo beso, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció, el chico que continuaba discutiendo, la mirada sorprendida de Cyborg a lo lejos y los miles de ojos que los observaban.

Se separaron un momento - yo más- contesto la joven hechicera, e ignorando al tipo que acababan de conocer y los comentarios de varias personas que se encontraban en el lugar, siguieron patinando agarrados de la mano, ahora eran felices, quizás su enamoramiento no era tan notorio como el de Robin y Starfire, pero sin que nadie lo supiera, llevaban mucho tiempo de amarse en secreto. En el otro extremo de la pista Cyborg se encontraba anonadado, ya había arreglado su mano y se había puesto de pie, nunca se esperaba eso de ellos, parecían perro y gato como agua y aceite.

- tal vez el dicho tenga razón, tal vez del odio al amor hay un paso- dijo para sí, se disponía buscar a sus otros dos amigos y darles las buenas nuevas, pero los vio tan concentrados en lo suyo que opto por ir por su cuenta- tal vez vaya a visitar a los titanes este, pronto-susurro y se rio de sí mismo.

El tiempo se había pasado volando para las dos parejitas que conformaban los titanes, el día había pasado sin interrupciones para los jóvenes héroes y ya se les había pasado la tarde en la pista, Cyborg se había entretenido poniéndole el pie a algunos niños para que tropezaran o incluso molestando a algunas parejitas, cuando ya era hora de que cerraran el establecimiento un empleado llamado Harold fue amablemente a pedirles que se retiraran, al principio Chico Bestia se mostraba reacio, pero sus amigos lo lograron convencer y salieron del lugar para encaminarse al auto T.

-vaya, que les parece, el día se paso volando- decía emocionado el titán verde.

- así se pasa cuando estas con la persona que amas- hablo la pelirroja mirando a su líder con la más tierna de las miradas.

- me están empalagando- quejo el moreno fingiendo cara de asco ante las actitudes de sus compañeros.

- y bien ¿Qué haremos ahora?- la actitud entusiasta de Raven sorprendió a más de uno.

-quizás podemos ir al cine y comer golosinas, y hacer el ritual del bostezo- decía alegremente la tamaraneana.

- de acuerdo- dijo el petirrojo embobado por la sonrisa de su novia.

- tú siempre estarás de acuerdo con ella- se burlaba el mitad-robot.

- ¿van a venir o qué?- dijo la gótica de mala gana, eso hizo que sus amigos se apresuraran, subieron al auto y se fueron al cine, se estacionaron, se bajaron del coche y se dirigieron a comprar los boletos.

- ¿Qué película vamos a ver amigos?- inquirió la pelirroja.

- acción- respondió Robin

-comedia- contesto el cambiante.

-terror-dijo la gótica.

-ciencia ficción- contesto el mitad-maquina.

- tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo, no quiero entrar solo- dijo el menor del grupo.

- yo puedo entrar con Robin- se decidió la tamaraneana que estaba notablemente sonrojada.

- eeeh, si claro- contesto el petirrojo igualmente sonrojado.

- era de esperarse viejo- dijo el mitad-robot con gesto burlón.

- yo puedo entrar con Rae- al decir esto el cambiante la hechicera agradeció a toda la corte celestial a Azar y a X'hal por traer su capucha puesta.

- ¿y yo?-pregunto Cyborg con un tono preocupado.

- podemos entrar todos a ver la misma película- sugirió la pelirroja.

- mm no creo Star, Rae y yo necesitamos privacidad- dijo el cambiante alzando ambas cejas y recibiendo un golpe en la nuca por parte de su novia- oyeee ¿por qué….- su novia lo callo con un beso y sus demás compañeros pusieron cara de asombro, después de unos segundos se separaron y la gótica rompió el silencio.

- te amo, pero lamentablemente eso no te quitara lo…- se detuvo la hechicera buscando las palabras.

- despistado- dijo la pelirroja.

-no…- contesto Raven aun buscando la palabra adecuada que lo definiera bien y que no se ofendiera.

-cabeza hueca- aporto el moreno, la hechicera negó con la cabeza mientras seguía con gesto pensativo y Chico Bestia ponía cara de fastidio.

-bromista- concluyo al fin Raven y su novio le ofreció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- de acuerdo, elijamos la película ya o nos va a anochecer- dijo Robin rompiendo el ambiente romántico, eligieron una película de terror y entraron a la sala, Robin y Star se la pasaban besándose al igual que Raven y Chico Bestia, solo que estos con más moderación que sus otros compañeros. Cyborg tenía cara de fastidio en toda la película había algunas escenas que le daban miedo y después se intereso en la película.

* * *

**un poco de BBxRae :3 y bueno sigue como que en ambiente de comedia, el próximo capítulo sera mas interesante, según yo XD de verdad me levanta un buen el ánimo cuando dejan sus sexys Reviews, me hace pesar que si sirvo para esto :'D**

**Dama del Destino: si, BB todo un loquillo, y Slade bueno el... es muyy malo ?) ok no jajaja**

**Yarezzi Phantom Grayson: Raven esta mas relajada, o creo que es por BB no se aun asi me gusto esa parte.**

**caflixzloverobxstar: gracias! espero que este te guste también :D**

**dragonazabache: gracias!1 :3 traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible!**


	5. Chapter 5

_- de acuerdo, elijamos la película ya o nos va a anochecer- dijo Robin rompiendo el ambiente romántico, eligieron una película de terror y entraron a la sala, Robin y Star se la pasaban besándose al igual que Raven y Chico Bestia, solo que estos con más moderación que sus otros compañeros. Cyborg tenía cara de fastidio en toda la película había algunas escenas que le daban miedo y después se intereso en la película_.

Duro dos horas, el único que salió completamente asustado y paranoico fue Cyborg, Chico Bestia se burlaba de él hasta que Raven le dijo "tu hubieras estado peor", todos iban riendo y platicando como cualquier persona normal, se podría decir que era casi la única vez en la que se sentían como adolescentes "normales". Se subieron al auto T y se dirigían hacia su preciado hogar, cuando iban a medio camino se vieron interrumpidos por una estampida de robots que rodeaban el auto, todos salieron rápidamente de ahí y se pusieron en posición de batalla.

- ¡no!- exclamo BB preocupado.

-es…- dijo Raven sorprendida.

- Slade- término Cyborg, Slade se abrió paso entre los robots y apareció enfrente de los titanes, hizo una seña con su mano y todos sus robots atacaron.

- titanes ataquen- ordeno su líder un poco asustado por lo que pudiera pasar, todos dieron buena batalla, parecía que estaban ganando.

- lo vamos a lograr- dijo un motivado BB mientras volvía a su forma humana después de embestir a un par de robots convertido en un toro.

- eso crees- contesto Slade mientras apretaba un botón y salía Cinderblock rompiendo una pared del edificio contiguo.

- ¡oh no!- dijo la pelirroja preocupada.

-tranquila Star lo hemos vencido un millón de veces, podemos con este sujeto- señalo al monstruo y se transformo en un rinoceronte, corrió hacia él con afán de embestirlo como antes pero el gigante de piedra lo detuvo y lo estampo con un edificio cercano, Raven quiso ir en su ayuda pero corrió la misma suerte.

- ya me harte de ti- dijo la hechicera levantándose de los escombros- Azarath Mitrion Zinthos- recito su conjuro y levanto un camión que aplasto al monstruo, se dirigió hacia su novio inconsciente para poderlo curar, tenía un par de rasguños ocasionados por el vidrio que traspaso, la gótica puso sus manos en las heridas más graves del verde y comenzó a sanarlas con sus poderes, sabía que se tardaría mas tratando de que recuperara a conciencia, pero no le gustaba verlo así, cuando estaba por finalizar con algunos moretones Cinderblock le dio un golpe en la espalda, haciendo que perdiera la concentración y quedara agotada- aun puedo contigo- dijo en tono retador y volvió a conjurar su hechizo, envolvió a Cinderblock en un aura negra y lo estampo en el piso varias veces luego lo estampo con una pared la cual se rompió, callo hincada agotada por el esfuerzo, respiraba hondamente tratando de recuperar aire, se levanto con dificultad del suelo para ayudar a sus amigos pero un golpe del gigante la hizo caer inconsciente a pocos metros de su novio.

-Raven- grito a alienígena mientras le daba un golpe a uno de los robots y este caía sonoramente, corrió hacia ella pero un grupo de robots le impidió el paso, se envolvió a sí misma en un aura verde, luego toda esa energía acumulada se las lanzo a los robots haciéndolos caer, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, apoyo el brazo de Raven en su brazo derecho y el brazo de BB en el izquierdo los cargo a pocos metros del auto T pero uno de los robots le lanzo un rayo en la pierna y cayó junto con sus amigos-lo siento- dijo y fue a golpear al robot, este le disparo en el pecho y cayo inconsciente.

-Star- gritaron Cyborg y Robin al unísono- tu encárgate de los robots yo voy con Star- ordeno Robin, Cyborg asintió con la cabeza mientras le disparaba a dos robots con su cañón sónico, Robin corrió hacia su amada Star y la cargo de forma nupcial.

– todo va a estar bien- le susurro mientras la acomodaba junto con sus otros amigos, busco a Slade con la mirada para vengarse por lo que le había hecho a sus amigos se volteo y Slade le dio una patada en la cara, el líder de los titanes retrocedió un par de pasos y luego se puso en guardia, Cyborg ya había acabado con los robots faltantes y se dirigió a Slade por atrás, este esquivo su golpe y lo pateo en el estomago, el mitad robot retrocedió un par de pasos y preparo su cañón sónico pero Cinderblock lo aplasto con el pie y comenzaron a luchar.

-maldito- se dirigió Robin a Slade mientras le lanzaba birdarangs que el fácilmente esquivo, se escucho una explosión y cuando volteo encontró a Cinderblock y a su amigo inconscientes- NO- alcanzo a gritar y saco su boo-staff para golpearlo.

- no gastes tus energías Robin, las vas a necesitar- dijo el villano.

- ya había escuchado eso antes- contesto el petirrojo y le lanzo un par de golpes al enmascarado.

- necesito que hagas algo por mí, se que te interesara- ofreció Slade.

- nada que venga de ti me puede interesar- respondió el chico maravilla listo para atacar otra vez.

-Zucco, te suena ese nombre- cuando dijo eso Robin abrió los ojos como platos y bajo su boo-staff, al ver esto Slade prosiguió- el ha salido de la cárcel, lo han dejado libre por una valiosa cantidad de dinero, pero eso no importa ¿cierto? lo que importa es que el asesino de tus padres anda suelto y nadie hará nada para impedirlo, excepto tú o yo claro, lo que lo hace más fácil es que se encuentra aquí en Jump City- finalizo el villano.

- y a ti en que te beneficia- inquirió el pelinegro pretendiendo sonar seguro.

- en la compra y venta de armas- dijo pero Robin no le dio mucha importancia a sus razones, el odio lo invadía, el sujeto que mato a sus padres estaba libre y en su ciudad, eso no se iba a quedar impune.

- tenemos que entregarlo a la policía- dijo el líder de los titanes muy seguro, por más que él quisiera matarlo no podía, el era un héroe.

- sabes que la policía no hará nada al respecto, y hace un par de días robo un banco y lastimo a una persona, la policía solapo su delito solamente por dinero ¿vas a dejar que eso pase Robin?- dijo el villano "echándole sal a la herida".

- no…- contesto Robin resignado, el villano sonrió.

-muy bien- dijo con un tono alegre mostrándole un papel y un cuchillo- el papel tiene la dirección en donde se encuentra ahora, y el cuchillo, tu sabes a quien pertenecía- le entrego los objetos y Robin salió corriendo al lugar indicado, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos el villano se fue con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

**Holi -^^-**

**traje la continuación, no tendré tiempo en mucho rato (creo que asi se dice XP) así que quise subir este capitulo hoy, no lo revise bien y espero que les guste :3 gracias a todas las que comentaron de verdad me suben el ánimo, gracias por todo, buena vibra y nos leeremos en otro capítulo. **

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans o Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a WB y a DCcomics no es con fines de lucro blah blah blah.**


	6. Chapter 6

_- sabes que la policía no hará nada al respecto, y hace un par de días robo un banco y lastimo a una persona, la policía solapo su delito solamente por dinero ¿vas a dejar que eso pase Robin?- dijo el villano "echándole sal a la herida"._

_- no…- contesto Robin resignado, el villano sonrió._

_-muy bien- dijo con un tono alegre mostrándole un papel y un cuchillo- el papel tiene la dirección en donde se encuentra ahora, y el cuchillo, tu sabes a quien pertenecía- le entrego los objetos y Robin salió corriendo al lugar indicado, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos el villano se fue con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción._

**_Un mes después._**

- es aquí- dijo Cyborg, se detuvieron en un lugar abandonado, al parecer a Slade le gustaba atacar en lugares abandonados.

- titanes al ataque- ordeno Robin, todos acataron esa orden y entraron detrás de su líder.

- los estaba esperando, espero que hayan disfrutado de sus "vacaciones", espero que estés listo Robin- hablo Slade con su tono característico.

Punto de vista de Robin.

No sé porque ese maldito se empeñaba en decir mi nombre de héroe como si le emocionara, me tenia harto, tenía… miedo, no sabía cómo atacaría esta vez y no sabía si lo de ayer fue real o no, mire a mis amigos, a todos y cada uno, como si de esa forma los pudiera proteger, mi mirada se detuvo en mi princesa tamaraneana, ella me miro también y me sonrió, le iba a devolver la sonrisa pero me tenía que concentrar.

-titanes ataquen- grite casi con todas mis fuerzas, todos nos abalanzamos contra Slade, ¿Qué tramaba? Venia solo, sin ningún robot, ninguna clase de ayuda, Chico Bestia se transformo en un gorila y trataba de golpear a Slade, pero el esquivaba sus golpes con mucha facilidad, Raven le lanzaba cajas, Star le lanzaba starbolts, Cyborg cañonazos y yo birdarangs, pero nada parecía dañarlo.

- viejo, porque nada lo daña- dijo BB ya en su forma humana.

- no se pero hay que seguir tratando- dije firme pero cada ataque él lo detenía, lo regresaba o lo esquivaba, eso me frustraba, tenía que controlarme pero no sabía como si estábamos perdiendo y él ni siquiera estaba acompañado, todos caímos agotados al piso, no creyendo lo que nos estaba pasando, me deje caer hincado al piso tratando de pensar en una buen modo de detenerlo de una vez por todas, pero un grito me saco del hilo de mis cavilaciones.

- ROBIN- voltee hacia la persona que había emitido el grito, pensando que necesitaría mi ayuda, pero fue más grande mi sorpresa al ver como se interponía entre el pie de Slade y yo, agarro su pie y lo fue a estampar contra la pared de enfrente con toda la fuerza que pudo.

- Robin ¿estás ileso?- me pregunto suma mente preocupada.

- ahora lo estoy- dije y ella al instante sonrió y me retuvo en un abrazo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper.

- muy conmovedor, pero tú no necesitas eso Robin- hablo Slade, cada vez se nos acercaba mas, coloque a Star detrás de mí para protegerla, no podía ver las expresiones de Slade, pero podía jurar que detrás de esa mascara estaba sonriendo al ver el miedo en nuestras caras, hizo lo que menos esperaba, saco una pistola de su atuendo y le disparo a mis tres amigos que yacían en el suelo.

- maldito- alcance a gritar, me iba a lanzar contra él pero no quería alejarme de mi princesa.

- oh vamos, cálmense, no los mataría, no aun, solo están en un estado de coma por decirlo así, reviviendo el momento más trágico de sus vidas una y otra vez- dijo con emoción en su voz.

- déjalos en paz- se aventuro a decir Star que seguía detrás de mí.

- me temo que no preciosa- decía a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

- ve al grano - dije tratando de desviar mi mirada de mis compañeros, mis amigos, mi familia, que estaban tirados en el piso con muecas de dolor, incluso algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus rostros, sentía como detrás de mi Star estaba llorando, pero no se atrevía a ir con ellos.

- tú ya sabes lo que quiero Robin- podía sentir como se burlaba al decir esas palabras.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? No queremos escuchar mas de tus trucos- dijo mi acompañante pretendiendo sonar firme.

- quiero que sea mi aprendiz, que siga mis pasos, que haga un par de trabajos sucios por mí, que acepte que es y siempre será como yo- le respondió de mala gana, como si no esperara que ella se encontrara ahí, como si su presencia no fuera parte de él plan.

- el jamás será como tú, el tiene amigos, el no es un psicópata, el se preocupa por los demás- alegaba mi novia pelirroja, yo no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, solo esperaba que fuera una pesadilla, una pesadilla cruel, me hacía sentir tan culpable.

- ya me harte de ti, mocosa- dijo apuntándonos con el arma, pero afortunadamente ella fue más rápida y le lanzo un starbolt haciendo que soltara el arma, la distracción nos ayudo y ella me cargo para así salir volando de ahí, voló lo más rápido que pudo y su respiración sonaba muy agitada.

-Star ¿estás bien?- inquirí preocupado.

- si Robin, espero que nuestros amigos lo estén, que podamos rescatarlos, y…- la calle con un beso, no sabía por cuánto tiempo estaríamos a solas, así que lo aproveche, aprovecharía cada momento con ella, nos separamos para tomar aire- Robin- dijo ella entre susurros- me prometes que vas a estar conmigo ¿siempre?- bajo la mirada, eso solo indicaba que estaba muy preocupada muy nerviosa o muy apenada.

- te lo prometo Star siempre, hasta el final, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- le conteste ansioso, cada vez estaba más ansioso, no quería aceptar la verdad, me negaba a aceptar la verdad.

- es que, no quiero que te vayas con Slade, no quiero que jamás me dejes- dijo al borde del llanto.

- te prometo que aunque mi vida dependa de ello jamás te dejare- le jure, ella trato de regalarme una sonrisa pero no pudo, la tensión de que nuestros amigos estuvieran en manos de ese psicópata no nos dejaba pensar claramente.

- te amo- dijo, sonaba tan sincero, la abrase, como si de ese modo nada ni nadie pudiera dañarla, habíamos aterrizado en la azotea de un edificio, sin saber qué hacer, ¿pedir ayuda? Eso no serviría, cuando la ayuda llegara nuestros amigos estarían… muertos, ella me acaricio el rostro, como si adivinara mis pensamientos, negó con la cabeza para indicarme que dejara de contemplar esa posibilidad, se acerco a mí y me beso, yo correspondí al beso pero no cerré los ojos, agradecí de tener un antifaz, porque si no ella hubiera malinterpretado las cosas, pero necesitaba estar alerta, luego apareció, como si supiera cuando y en qué lugar aparecer, la separe de golpe de mí, no quería herirla, lance un birdarang hacia donde creí verlo, pero se esfumo.

- ¿Robin?- inquirió preocupada mi princesa tamaraneana.

- lo siento Star, creí haber visto a Slade- conteste con la respiración agitada.

- no otra vez, el quiere que caigamos en sus trucos Robin, sea lo que sea yo estaré ahí- me dijo con la voz más reconfortante que pudo encontrar, lo cierto es que solo pudo tranquilizarme un poco, últimamente ese villano había logrado provocarme miedo, sabía todo de mi, incluso cosas de mis amigos que, hasta donde yo sabía, solo habíamos discutido entre nosotros, había aparecido frecuentemente hasta en mis pesadillas, no tenía ni idea de porque me quería a mí como aprendiz, hay más personas dispuestas a ser sus aprendices, incluso tienen poderes, lo que no logro entender es porque yo, me había hecho cometer crímenes de los que me arrepiento demasiado, crímenes que les he ocultado a mis amigos por un largo mes, que más bien parece un año, supo como revertir mis sentimientos, supo hacer que el miedo pareciera seguridad y que el odio pareciera "furia justiciera" como decía Star, Star MI princesa, era por eso que estaba encubriendo la verdad, solo por ella, para protegerla de ese psicópata, pero quizás solo debía protegerla de mi mismo, quizás yo era el verdadero psicópata.

-tranquila Star, estaremos bien mientras estemos juntos- logré decir con una voz bastante convincente, la observé detenidamente por un momento, pude leer el miedo y la preocupación en su rostro, me dispongo a abrazarla pero veo algo correr entre las sombras, "de seguro es Slade" me digo a mi mismo mientras me debato por unos momentos si ir o no, no quería dejarla sola, además era probable que eso que vi solo sean alucinaciones de mi mente, pero no, lo vi otra vez, es el, tengo que ir, me encamino unos pasos y la sombra vuelve a pasar, ¿estoy loco? ¿Es esto una pesadilla?

-¿Robin? ¿Ocurre algo?- vuelve a inquirir preocupada.

- Star, estoy seguro de que es el, por favor ven conmigo, tenemos que detenerlo- le pido, más bien imploro, yo sabía que era real, y no quería dejarla sola, que me ayudara a buscarlo me parecía la única solución coherente.

- Robin…- dice lentamente para después soltar un suspiro de preocupación, ¿pensara que me volví loco? ¿Me seguirá amando? ¿Lo verá ella también?- no sé si es real o no, pero creo que buscarlo nos ayudara a localizar a nuestros amigos-dice resignada, le doy un beso en la frente y acto seguido me agarra de los brazos para cargarme y emprender el vuelo.

Punto de vista de Star.

Me preocupaba Robin, ya no era el mismo, el tenia… miedo, aunque no lo aceptara, podía sentirlo, era diferente a otras veces, esta vez estaba más ansioso, simplemente no era como antes, desde nuestra última pelea con Slade, ninguno de nosotros había dicho nada pero todos nos habíamos dado cuenta. No me gusta que Robin sea así, necesita relajarse, necesita no pensar en Slade.

- ¡ahí!, detente, vi algo- el repentino grito de Robin hizo que rompiera el hilo de mis pensamientos, aterrice y lo deje con toda la delicadeza que pude en el suelo, acto seguido salió corriendo, yo solo me abstuve a seguirlo, sabía que era inútil tratar de convencerlo que no era Slade, prefería que no le pasara nada, lo perdí de vista por un momento, pero luego lo vi peleando contra una sombra, seguro era Slade, y en efecto así era, empecé a buscar a mis amigos con la mirada pero no había señales de ellos.

- donde están los titanes- dijo Robin.

- ¿los quieres saludar?- se burlo el villano mientras mostraba en una pantalla a los titanes atados en unas sillas aun inconscientes.

- LIBERALOS- gritamos al unísono.

- tendré que recibir algo a cambio-dijo, yo no sabía muy bien a qué se refería, pero al parecer Robin sí.

- ya estamos hartos de tus juegos- grite y le lance un starbolt, le dio de lleno justo en el estómago y callo hincado agarrándose en la parte afectada.

- niña tonta- me respondió- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que yo tengo el control sobre las vidas de tus amigos?- cuestiono, yo no sabía qué hacer, así que voltee a ver a Robin, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del suelo, volví a dirigir la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el villano, el cual estaba viendo a Robin, ¿Por qué lo quería a el? Robin era bueno, se preocupaba por su ciudad, por nosotros, defendía a gente inocente que personas como el buscaban dañar, pensé en aventarle muchos starbolts hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero se trataba de Slade, de algún modo podría dañar a mis amigos, o a Robin, no lo soportaría.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Robin con resignación, yo lo mire sorprendida, ¿es que acaso este era el fin? ¿Ya no teníamos otro remedio?

- quiero que hagas un par de encargos por mí, otra vez, ya sabes que hacer- dijo y le otorgo un papel con lo que parecía ser una dirección, me sorprendí al escuchar las palabras "otra vez" y "ya sabes que hacer", ¿Qué había hecho Robin antes? Evite llorar o lanzar un grito, me abstuve a quedarme parada cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Qué hay de Star?- pregunto con preocupación, ¿no confiaba en mi?

- yo voy contigo- le dije decidida, honestamente ya no sabía que esperar, no sabía qué hacer.

- no, sería mejor si tú fueras a…-

- ¿no le has dicho, Robin? ¿No les confiaste a tus amigos tu secreto?- dijo Slade haciéndose el sorprendido.

- Robin, ¿de qué habla? ¿Solo está jugando, verdad?- inquirí preocupada, el hecho de que Robin no confiara en nosotros, en mí, me entristecía de sobremanera.

- no le hagas caso Star- mintió- son cosas que no te incumben, Slade- se dirigió hacia el villano, este lo miraba con orgullo, no podía ver sus facciones pero estaba segura de que sonreía satisfecho ¿Por qué, Robin? ¿Por qué? Era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza, aun no entendía que pasaba.

- ¿Por qué no la llevas contigo? ¿Prefieres dejarla conmigo?- pregunto el enmascarado, el no me dejaría con ese psicópata, Robin retrocedió un par de pasos y me hizo una seña que indicaba que lo siguiera, pero no me moví, eso sorprendió a Robin, incluso yo me sorprendí, pero me mantuve firme.

- Star que pasa- me pregunto ansioso y preocupado.

- ¿ya no confías en nosotros? ¿Ya no confías en mí? ¿Qué fue lo que cambio? ¿Hemos llegado a tal punto en donde tenemos que hacer lo que él dice?- dije rompiendo en llanto, el se acerco a abrazarme pero me separe bruscamente de el- respóndeme- dije casi gritando.

- fue solo un error- dijo cortante, entendí que era porque estaba Slade ahí, así que decidí que era mejor seguir la "platica" en otro lado, además todavía confiaba en el así que lo abrace para después irnos volando.

- son héroes, se supone que los héroes no se equivocan, que los héroes no tienen tiempo para eso- dijo Slade resaltando la palabra "eso", Robin se enojo, apretó los puños fuertemente pero no dijo nada, yo no sabía porque hasta que un recuerdo golpeo en mi cabeza.

- maldito- dije y me lance hacia él con toda mi fuerza, lo acorrale en la pared con un starbolt en mi mano- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Ni siquiera los titanes lo saben- le grite, le iba a lanzar el starbolt pero la mano de Robin me… ¿detuvo? Ahora si no entendía nada.

-tic tac Robin- dijo el villano con sorna, el solo me separo y me indico que saliéramos de ahí rápido.

- ¿Robin que fue eso? ¿Cómo sabe todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué me detuviste?- pregunte sumamente triste.

- te explicare todo en el camino- dijo decidido y a la vez arrepentido- pero nos tenemos que ir, rápido- Yo no lograba comprender bien la situación así que me abstuve a hacerle caso y cargarlo para emprender el vuelo, volamos un par de metros lejos de la guarida de Slade.

* * *

**HOLIIIIII! perdón por la tardanza pero estaba en exámenes y fin de curso y esas cosas horribles! pero ya que la tortura terminó XDDD lo he continuado Espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten asi como yo disfrute al escribirlo. gracias a todas por sus reviews :333**

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CN y WB y blah blah blah**


	7. Chapter 7

**holi, hoy pongo el disclaimer y los agradecimientos por sus reviews aquí arriba por que tengo una advertencia especial, creo que estaba de malas o algo así cuando escribí este capítulo pero bueno el punto es que hay violencia explícita y un poco de doble sentido y todo eso, así que si no les gusta o les da pesadillas o algo así no lo lean, y si no pues díganme que les pareció, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, no sean duros conmigo iré mejorando, y para el próximo capitulo habrá más acción (?) en el sentido romántico y todo eso :333 bueno gracias por sus reviews, y aunque no pongan reviews con leerla basta C: que tengan bonita semana, buena vibra.**

**Disclaimer: Los teen titans no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la WB y DC comics y bla bla bla **

**PD: lo que esta en negritas son notas mías :V**

* * *

_- te explicare todo en el camino- dijo decidido y a la vez arrepentido- pero nos tenemos que ir, rápido- Yo no lograba comprender bien la situación así que me abstuve a hacerle caso y cargarlo para emprender el vuelo, volamos un par de metros lejos de la guarida de Slade._

FLASHBACK

P.O.V normal, narrador

-muy bien- dijo con un tono alegre mostrándole un papel y un cuchillo- el papel tiene la dirección en donde se encuentra ahora, y el cuchillo, tu sabes a quien pertenecía- le entrego los objetos y Robin salió corriendo al lugar indicado, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, el villano se fue con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Robin corría/saltaba por los edificios, no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias, él quería "arrancar el mal de raíz" y de una vez por todas, llegó a la dirección que le dio Slade "tal vez es una trampa" pensó, se asomó a la ventana y ahí estaba él, Zucco. Estaba observando el televisor, no parecía importarle todo el daño que había causado, "entonces a mi no me importara acabar contigo" masculló Robin entre dientes.

Se escabulló entre las sombras hasta llegar a la puerta de su apartamento y forzó la cerradura con facilidad, era un edificio que se ubicaba en la zona más pobre y delictiva de la ciudad. No tenía un plan, consideró cortarle la garganta con su cuchillo, pero eso era demasiado fácil y nunca sabría quien fue el responsable de su muerte. Robin quería algo elaborado pero no tan tardado, y sobre todo que lo hiciera sufrir ¡Sí! Eso era lo que se merecía y Robin se iba a asegurar que lo tuviera.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Zucco que al parecer escuchó a Robin. "bien dicho, de seguro te va a contestar" se regañó a sí mismo. Sacó un arma de la mesita de noche que tenía a un lado.

-Mierda- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que solo le quedaba una bala. En ese momento Robin dejó que Zucco lo viera.

-¡Miren quién es! El pequeño Richard, y yo que empezaba a preocuparme- dijo Zucco mientras soltaba una carcajada y bajaba su guardia. Robin no dijo nada, así que Zucco continuó- ¿Vienes a llevarme a prisión, de nuevo? No creo que eso sirva ¿sabes? Tengo varios contactos que no dudarían en matar a un intento de héroe y a sus patéticos amiguitos- alzó una ceja expectante- soy intocable- su sonrisa de victoria se desvaneció cuando Robin le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, Zucco agarró el arma y disparó pero Robin fue más rápido y logró esquivar la bala.

- tengo otros planes más divertidos para ti- dijo Robin alzando a su enemigo por el cuello y estrellándolo contra la pared.

-te lo advierto, vendrán a buscarme- amenazó Zucco.

- ¿A quién le importaría una rata como tú?- contestó Robin, por primera vez Zucco no supo que decir, esto hizo sonreír a Robin. Aprovechando la confusión el chico maravilla golpeó al criminal como si fuera un saco de arena, lo golpeó hasta cansarse, con la furia acumulada de años y disfrutando cada golpe. Tomó un respiro y se sentó en el sillón del hombre que se encontraba casi inconsciente y con la cara irreconocible.

-no te pongas tan cómodo- dijo Robin- aún nos falta divertirnos más- pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?, Robin nunca había pensado siquiera en torturar a alguien, no sabía ni cómo empezar, pensó en quitarse los guantes y matarlo a golpes, pero se arriesgaba demasiado a que lo descubrieran "sigue tus instintos, no pienses" le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Robin se levantó como poseído del sillón, sentía que no podía controlar su cuerpo, pero no le importó.

-vamos chico pájaro, el pasado en el pasado- dijo Zucco casi rogando. El petirrojo negó con la cabeza y levantó al hombre del suelo y le dio un rodillazo en sus partes nobles, el hombre se retorció de dolor agarrándose ahí **(NA: XD)** antes de que siquiera pudiera reponerse recibió una patada en el estomago, y luego otra, y otra, y varias más hasta que gran parte de sus costillas se rompieron. Robin paró hasta que lo escuchó sollozar, iba a volver a desatar su furia contra el criminal por medio de golpes y patadas hasta que una voz en su interior le tranquilizo "paciencia, disfrútalo" Robin aceptó a regañadientes y arrastró al hombre malherido cerca donde pudiera observarlo y se sentó en el sillón. Una sonrisa maliciosa se escapó de sus labios mientras jugaba con el cuchillo entre sus manos y escuchaba a Zucco soltar gemidos de dolor y lo veía toser sangre. Después de un rato el hombre agarró fuerzas para hablar.

-por favor, ten piedad, déjame ir-rogó

- acércate- indicó el pelinegro, el criminal obedeció y se arrastró como pudo hacia él, se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-No- contestó el pelinegro y le dio otra patada, no tan fuerte, en las costillas, el criminal lloraba de dolor y suplicaba por piedad mientras Robin se reía a carcajadas, una parte de él, que supuso que era su conciencia, le decía que estaba mal pero no podía hacer nada, pronto se dio cuenta de que su parte mala había tomado el control, se había esforzado por años para tenerla bajo control, pero finalmente ganó. Todo su entrenamiento se derrumbo con la sola mención del hombre agonizante que tenía ahora a sus pies, su mentor solía decirle que mantuviera la calma, que no se dejara llevar tan fácilmente por sus emociones, pero todo eso ahora se había ido al caño.

- haré lo que sea, pero por favor, déjame vivir- suplicó una vez más

- ¿lo que sea?- preguntó Robin con un tono de piedad falsa

-sí- contestó

-entonces regresa el tiempo- dijo con frialdad mientras pasaba el cuchillo por la cara del criminal, este seguía llorando y cuando ya no pudo resistir más el miedo se orino en los pantalones -cobarde- después de decir esto, Robin hizo una pequeña herida en la garganta de Zucco con el cuchillo, el hombre gritó de dolor y pánico- vamos, no es tan grande- dijo Robin rodando los ojos, sin previo aviso se retiró de la habitación, Zucco quedó confundido, pasaron unos minutos, para él fueron horas y Robin no regresaba, supuso que sus compañeros lo habían llamado, se iba a arrastrar para llegar al teléfono y la luz se fue, comprendió que Robin solo lo torturaba psicológicamente, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se puso de pie y buscó la salida a tientas.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Zucco perdió toda esperanza al escuchar su voz – creo que ya es suficiente, ya te lastime y humillé demasiado, podemos acabar con esto de una vez- Robin lo apuñaló, una y otra vez, cuando ya no lo escuchó gritar esbozó una amplia sonrisa, levantó su cuerpo falto de vida y se dirigió al mar.

Cuando se hubo desecho del cuerpo y entró a la torre se encontró con Starfire, quien se había quedado dormida esperándolo, el sonrió y la cargó entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación, pero ella despertó y sonrió al verlo.

-Robin que bueno que estas bien, estaba muy preocupada, quiero decir estábamos, después de que tú te fuiste Cyborg y yo despertamos y ayudamos a Raven y a Chico Bestia, cuando llegamos aquí Raven y Chico Bestia despertaron, gracias a X'hal los dos despertaron a salvo, solo con moretones y raspones, nada grave, cuando se despertaron quise ir a buscarte pero me lo impidieron y me dijeron que seguro estabas con Slade, pero de todas formas yo quería salir y me dijeron que era peligroso, así que me hicieron prometer que no saldría a buscarte- la pelirroja se calló para tomar aire- ¿si estabas con Slade? ¿Te hizo mucho daño?- finalizó.

- sí, pelee con Slade pero se escapo de nuevo, y no, casi no tengo rasguños- mintió con facilidad, su novia le regalo una sonrisa.

- me tenías preocupada- lo regañó.

- no lo volveré hacer, lo prometo-

- de acuerdo- dijo ella riendo- ¿me llevas a tu habitación?- preguntó tímidamente el sonrió como respuesta y esa noche quedó completamente satisfecho, aunque si sentía culpa, y se preguntaba donde estaba Slade, despejó su cabeza de malos pensamientos y se quedó observando a la pelirroja que sonreía entre sueños, acarició su cabello y se quedó completamente dormido.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-eso fue lo que pasó- finalizó Robin de contarle todo lo sucedido, omitiendo detalles sangrientos y cuando llegó a la torre. Starfire estaba estupefacta, estaba llorando, no quería creer que SU Robin era un asesino- lo lamento Star, sabes porque no me pude contener, yo se que estuvo mal confiar en Slade y matar… y si te lo oculté no fue por qué no confiara en ti, fue porque no quería que me vieras como un mounstro- suspiró, ni siquiera se atrevía a verla a los ojos- juré que nunca lo volvería a hacer, pero los tiene a ellos, no podemos permitir que les hagan daño, lo lamento Star- finalizó Robin, estaba destrozado, ella jamás le volvería a hablar, y tenía razón.

-Robin, no tienes nada que lamentar, no eras tú mismo en ese momento, la ira te ganó y, quizás era lo mejor- dijo la pelirroja entre sollozos y formando una sonrisa, ambos se abrazaron.

- gracias por entenderme Star, eres la mejor- dijo Robin mientras se acercaba lentamente a su boca, unieron sus labios en un beso, la lengua de Robin se abrió paso entre los labios de Star y empezó a jugar con su lengua, Star le correspondió y pronto empezaron a pelear por la dominación, Robin paso su mano por la pierna de Star y esta no se negó y acariciaba el cabello de su novio, Robin la acostó delicadamente en la azotea donde se habían detenido, llegó un punto en la historia donde Star no podía volar, el líder de los titanes buscaba desesperadamente quitarle el uniforme a la pelirroja pero solo lograba causarle cosquilleos y lograba hacer que se riera, sin embargo ella supo lo que él quería así que empezó a quitarle el uniforme lentamente, a estas alturas el pequeño Richard ya estaba más que preparado **(NA: if you know what i mean xD)** pero de pronto la pelirroja se detuvo abruptamente.

-Robin- dijo ella tímidamente y separándose de él, se sonrojó al ver al pequeño Richard en los pantalones de Robin, tal vez era inocente pero no era ignorante.

- ¿si, Star?- contestó algo molesto

- nuestros amigos- dijo ella con seriedad, el asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la dirección que Slade les había dado.


	8. Chapter 8

_- ¿si, Star?- contestó algo molesto_

_- nuestros amigos- dijo ella con seriedad, el asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la dirección que Slade les había dado._

P.O.V

personaje "secreto" (antes de que acabe el primer renglón ya se habrán dado cuenta XD)

Había derrotado a mi padre ya tres veces, parecía que esto nunca iba a acabar, era una pesadilla tras otra, solté un gran suspiro, no recordaba como había llegado hasta aquí, decidí sentarme a meditar antes de que la pesadilla se volviera a repetir -Azarath Mitrion Zinthos- pronuncié una y otra vez pero solo tenía recuerdos vagos de Slade -otra vez ese maníaco- pensé. Nos debió haber drogado y ahora espera a que Robin haga proezas en su nombre y así dejarnos con vida, eso ya está muy visto, yo no soy del tipo de chica que espera que la rescaten, al igual que Star, es una de las cosas en las que nos parecemos, y por eso somos heroínas, si no pudiéramos rescatarnos nosotras mismas no rescataríamos a los demás. Sacudí mi cabeza para concentrarme en la meditación, necesitaba enlazarme mentalmente con alguien -Azarath Mitrion Zinthoosss- terminé de pronunciar el hechizo y abrí los ojos, ahora me encontraba en la mente de uno de los titanes, no sabía exactamente en la de quien, pero este titan ya sospechaba que estábamos dentro de una pesadilla. Me encontraba en una bodega abandonada completamente solitaria -¿que clase de sitio es este?- pensé en voz alta.

-¿Raven? ¿eres tú?- preguntó una voz

-sí, soy yo-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?- inquirió preocupado

-Estamos dentro de tu mente, yo hice contacto psíquico contigo para ver si recordabas algo de lo que había dicho Slade antes de drogarnos y hacernos revivir nuestras pesadillas y luchar con nuestros demonios del pasado- conteste mientras avanzaba hacia donde provenía la voz era más adentro de la bodega "Dios, ¿Acaso esto nunca termina?" a decir verdad no era mucho el camino pero estaba bastante oscuro y no me gustaba gritar en la mente de los demás.

-Así que todo es una pesadilla ¿Verdad? todo está en mi mente, pero no podemos despertar por el efecto de la droga desconocida de Slade- concluyó

-Exactamente, y como habrás de suponer, Robin debe estar cometiendo vandalismo a nombre de Slade y de seguro todos estamos vigilados, así que aunque despertáramos Slade nos volvería a drogar- hablar en voz alta, tenía sus ventajas, me había dado cuenta de que era absurdo despertar en este momento.

-¿Y que hacemos entonces?-

- Trataré de hacer contacto psicológico con Robin para que distraiga a Slade o para que averigüe mas sobre la droga que nos aplicó-

-Estoy preocupado- dijo de repente "estas asustado, querrás decir" pensé en decírselo pero eso no solucionaría las cosas

-Solo recuerda que es una pesadilla, es tu mente y tu la controlas, en parte esta un poco perdida por la droga, pero tu controlas la mayor parte- le explique, no sabía si ir con él o "regresar" a mi propia mente, llegué a lo que parecía el final del camino, voltee a la derecha y se encontraban unas escaleras, suspiré y decidí bajarlas.

-Cy- exclamé triste

-No quería que vieras esto- deduje que acababa de ser su accidente por que tenía piezas de metal y algunas de madera bastante frágiles.

* * *

**P.O.V**

**Star**

Habíamos llegado a la dirección que Slade nos había dado, era la zona promedio de la ciudad, ideal para las familias americanas, (o por lo menos eso había escuchado) estábamos enfrente de la casa que indicaba la dirección, indecisos de entrar o no.

-Yo entro y le disparo- dijo Robin.

-¿No quieres ver quien es primero?-le pregunté

-¿Para que?-

-Tal vez es alguien que no lo merezca- conteste pensando en una familia inocente

-Si reviso quien es quizás me arrepienta y no quiero que les pase nada malo ni a ti ni a Cy, BB, Rae- dijo seriamente y entró, el corazón me latía a mil por hora y estaba segura que a Robin también, no era su estilo hacer daño (a menos que fuera a un villano). Se escucharon dos disparos y ningún grito, por lo menos me quedaba claro que no habían sufrido, después salió Robin y no pude evitar sonreír al verlo y corrí a abrazarlo.

-¿Viste quien era?- pregunté

-Eran un par de hombres que parecían mafiosos- contestó y pude notar que estaba sudando, me pare de puntitas y le di un beso en los labios que el correspondió gustoso, me empezó a abrazar y se repitió la misma escena de antes de venir, últimamente Robin estaba muy amoroso ?) Raven y Cyborg me habían advertido de esto, y me dijeron que le dijera que no, lo que literalmente dijeron fue "Star, sabes que el amor es necesario y hermoso, pero si alguien llega a propasarse contigo, golpea al hijo de p*t..." esa misma tarde me puse a buscar en los libros de biología a que se referían (BB me dijo en donde buscar) y encontré el contacto físico (sexo), yo ya sabía que era eso, mi madre me lo explico antes de morir, mi madre me explicó que cuando dos personas se aman lo hacen, había leído muchas novelas en la Tierra en donde los muchachos solo querían eso, así que decidí (aunque suene un poco anticuado) a tener contacto físico por primera vez con mi esposo, aunque Robin usará todas sus estrategias no lograría convencerme.

-Robin, por favor, todavía tenemos que volver por nuestros amigos- le rogué.

-No son niños, saben defenderse solos- contestó.

-Están drogados ¿Recuerdas?-

-Claro, vamos a 'hablar' con Slade- contestó y lo agarré de los brazos para cargarlo y emprender el vuelo, pero su comunicador sonó.

-¿Qué paso?- contestó Robin pensando que eran los titanes, pero era Slade.

-Buen trabajo aprendiz- Robin frunció el ceño ante esa palabra- bueno, Robin, has cumplido con la misión perfectamente, te enviaré las coordenadas de donde se localizan tus amigos, y me iré de la ciudad, si intentas atraparme tendrás problemas- Slade cumplió con su palabra y le mando las coordenadas a Robin.

-¿Cuál es el truco?- preguntó Robin

-Ninguno-

-Entonces ¿Por que no puedo seguirte?-

-No puedes, querido Robin, porque si lo haces puedo decirle a la policía que mataste nada más y nada menos que al hijo del jefe de policía y al hijo de un narcotraficante importante (con el cual tenía problemas) de modo que la policía y los mafiosos estarían detrás tuyo, por cierto no te mortifiques por tus amigos, el efecto de las drogas se les pasarán en un día o dos- finalizo.

-¿De modo que me usaste como venganza y de tapadera para salir de la ciudad?-

-No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver- y con eso la transmisión se cortó.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Robin- dije, me preocupaba Slade, sabía que volvería con un plan, pero eso no era nada nuevo, lo sentía como el fin.

-Tranquila, estaremos preparados, por lo pronto, hay que evitar la prensa y los medios de comunicación- dijo y me beso en la frente, lo cargué y volé hacia donde indicaban las coordenadas.

* * *

**P.O.V **

**BB**

Había visto la muerte de mi madre, soportado las humillaciones cuando me encontraba en el circo y revivido solo los momentos malos en la patrulla, al principio lloré, como antes había llorado, pero ahora creo que es obra de Slade, vagué sin rumbo fijo por la torre vacía de los titanes y me pareció escuchar a mi Rae Rae.

-Chico Bestia- me llamó.

-¿Rae?-

-Chico Bestia- dijo emocionada y corrí a abrazarla, ella me correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a llenar de besos mi cara, lo cual me alegró demasiado, me sentía en el paraíso, pero pronto temí que solo fuera un sueño.

-No eres un sueño ¿verdad?- pregunte

-No, hice contacto psíquico contigo, no soy un sueño- me contesto

-Pero tal vez, mi mente quiera compensar todas las pesadillas y me ha hecho pensar en ti-

-No Chico Bestia, Slade nos drogó, a Cyborg a ti y a mí, ya hablé con él, pero no puedo contactar ni a Star ni a Robin-dijo seria

-Ellos se saben cuidar solos Rae Rae- conteste y sonreí, fue mi primera sonrisa en horas- no te vayas, quédate conmigo hasta que todo se resuelva-

-pero...- intentó replicar.

-tal vez podamos encontrar una solución juntos-

-de acuerdo-dijo y sonrió luego me volvió a abrazar

-oye Rae, no me molesta ni nada, al contrario, pero ¿por que tanto abrazo?- le pregunte

-porque vi todo por lo que pasaste, no lo sabía, y te admiro, porque a pesar de todo, siempre estás de buen humor y haciendo sonreír a los demás- la abracé y bese su frente.

-creo que Slade se equivoco- dije

-¿porque?-

-por que creyó que esto nos separaría pero nos unió más- conteste

-tienes razón- cuando nos ibamos a besar mi Rae desapareció.

-¡RAAAAEEEE!-grité con todas mis fuerzas, descubrí que tenía mis ojos cerrados, entonces los abrí, y me encontraba en la enfermería de la torre con Rae y Cy a un lado en camillas, al igual que yo, despertando, y a Robin y a Star enfrente de nosotros con una sonrisa única, entonces no necesitamos palabras, entendimos lo que pasaba sin siquiera hablar, como si estuviéramos conectados, nos miramos unos a otros, comprobando que estuviéramos bien, inexplicablemente comenzamos a reírnos, como locos, como mejores amigos.

* * *

**holiiiiiiiiiiii perdonen la demora y la falta de acción romántica (todos se deprimen) es que no quedaba en este capítulo pero prometo acción romántica al siguiente, saludos a todos y todas y que sus sueños se cumplan :'D**


End file.
